Histoires infernales
by Chamallow Pasteque
Summary: Recueil de petits textes entre 100 et 500 mots sur les spectres et leur quotidien.
1. Élevage

Je suis une fan des spectres tout comme une bonne partie des lecteurs et auteurs de ce fandom et je voulais faire un recueil entièrement dédié à ces personnages. De ce fait, j'ai fais toute une série de petits textes sur les spectres en espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

Minos soupira en voyant Rune passer avec un balais d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de Yoma. Manifestement, le procureur était de très mauvaise humeur et malgré sa certaine curiosité, le juge ne voulait pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Cependant, il avait bien sa petite idée en entendant les éclats de voix en provenance du bureau du spectre de Méphistophélès. Et quand il vit revenir son second faisant des allées et venues entre le placard où était entreposé le nécessaire au nettoyage et le bureau de son collègue, le griffon comprit que c'était encore une histoire de saletés.

\- Et la prochaine fois que je me rends compte que tu fais l'élevage de champignons, de rats et d'araignées dans ton bureau en laissant exprès trainer de la nourriture pour les attirer, je n'hésiterais pas à t'envoyer faire un tour dans le Cocyte histoire de te rafraîchir les idées ! criait le spectre du Balrog visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs.


	2. Huile

\- Qui a encore piqué la bouteille d'huile de friture ? râla Sylphide en claquant la porte du placard de mauvaise humeur.

Il fallait dire que depuis qu'il vivait en colocation avec Valentine, Queen et Gordon, certaines choses disparaissaient subitement avant de réapparaître et c'était toujours quelque chose dont il avait besoin. À croire que ses amis le faisait exprès.

\- Je veux faire mes frites, bordel !

Plus tard, dans une aile du palais, Pandore hurla à pleins poumons le nom de Rhadamanthe alors qu'elle venait de glisser et de faire un vol plané dans le couloir sous l'œil amusé de Valentine qui avait apprit à ses dépends que l'huile était un excellant dérapant. Il en remercierait presque Sylphide d'ailleurs de lui avoir donné l'idée de huiler quelques dalles du couloir pour faire glisser la sœur d'Hadès qui déversait sa mauvaise humeur sur le pauvre Cheshire. Une pierre deux coups comme disait les humains en surface.


	3. Compagnon

Rhadamanthe soupira avant de s'assoir dans son fauteuil en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là. En effet se retrouver avec un compagnon dans sa vie n'avait jamais été son objectif mais en voyant ses frères en avoir un, il s'était dit que ce serait bien qu'il fasse pareil.

Sauf qu'il aurait du se renseigner un peu plus avant et écouter Valentine et Sylphide quand ils lui disaient que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Et en voyant son mobilier détruit pas les griffes acérées de son dragon de Komodo de compagnie, le juge se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de prendre un chien.


	4. Armoire

Gordon regarda d'un air amusé Queen s'acharner sur l'armoire qu'il cherchait à faire bouger seul. Il fallait dire que un peu complexé par sa petite taille et son corps menu, il avait voulu prouver que lui aussi pouvait bouger de gros meubles. Et bien entendu il s'était dit que la penderie en chêne très lourde pouvait être bougée seule. Bien évidement, c'était impossible mais tête de mule comme il était, l'Alraune ne voulait rien savoir.

\- Queen, soupira Sylphide, c'est trop lourd pour être bougé tout seul.

\- Ça va bouger ! répliqua son ami.

Un craquement se fit entendre signe que les articulations des bras du plus petit protestaient d'être malmenées ainsi.

\- Tu vas te faire mal, prédit Valentine qui tenait une table basse.

Et en effet, après plusieurs heures d'efforts, Queen râla parce que cette « putain de saloperie d'armoire » ne bougeait pas et qu'il avait mal partout.


	5. Glissade

\- Merde ! s'exclama Violate alors qu'elle glissait sur le sol humide manquant de s'étaler par terre.

Un bruit de chute lui fit savoir que quelqu'un n'avait pas eu autant de chance qu'elle.

\- Un peu de silence ! protesta Rune depuis la salle d'audience.

Aussitôt un grand bruit de métal s'écrasant au sol lui répondu. En tournant la tête, le Béhémoth vit Stand, cul par-dessus la tête, en train de jurer.

\- Non mais je peux savoir ce qui... se fit entendre la voix de Byaku avant qu'il ne dérape lui aussi et ne cogne dans le mur. Mais...

\- Oui, lui confirma Violate. Il y'a un abrutit qui a mit de l'eau partout et qui n'a pas essuyé par terre. Maintenant ça glisse.


	6. Virus

Minos retenu avec peine un bâillement avant de recevoir sa trentième âme de la journée. Les journées étaient longues ces temps-ci et malgré le fait que Rune était venu l'aider, cela ne s'arrangeait pas.

\- Ils font une troisième guerre mondiale là-haut, soupira le juge.

\- Non, seigneur Minos, lui répondu Rune. En fait, ils font face à une pandémie.

\- Ah. Et c'est quoi le nom de la maladie ? La grippe quelque chose, c'est ça ? Ou alors un SRAS ?

\- Aucun des deux. C'est le corona virus ou COVID 19.

Le juge soupira.

\- Combien vont crever à ton avis ?

\- Des milliers de personnes, seigneur Minos comme pour toutes les pandémies.

Minos soupira avant de porter son regard vers le plafond.

\- Tant que ça finit pas comme la peste noire, ça devrait le faire.

\- Parlez pas de malheur, seigneur Minos...

* * *

La peste noire (1346-1353) a tué 75 millions de personnes.


	7. Petite vengeance

Cheshire sursauta en entendant un gros bruit en provenance des appartements de Pandore. À tous les coups, elle était encore en train de se fâcher après un des juges pour une broutille. Décidément celle-ci était désagréable au possible. Certes, il l'aimait bien mais il voulait aussi avoir la paix également. Et il eut pour cela une idée.

Ainsi ce fut en quelques minutes une série de cris aigus en provenance des appartements de Pandore se fit entendre. Cheshire avait eu l'idée de mettre dans son salon quelques souris qu'il avait attrapées.


End file.
